


The Nerve of a Driver

by msruchita



Category: Destroyer (2018)
Genre: F/M, So much smut, a lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: Did he just drive off with my red velvet cupcakes?!





	The Nerve of a Driver

**Author's Note:**

> So, this for the Sinful Secret’s Challenge and the prompt is ‘Do you want something better? Here’s my number.’
> 
> Let me know your feedback and seriously, every kudos and/or comment comment is appreciated. I always aim to make myself a better writer. So, to stop rattling on, I hope you guys enjoy!

Ugh…it was already reaching 9am, and you still weren’t able to get a taxi, and the panic had slowly begun to settle in. Despite you looking awesomely cute in your short white eyelet lace romper, you were also juggling 5 bags worth of red velvet cupcakes with the cream cheese frosting looking like a lumpy pile of dough on the top. Breathing in deeply willing yourself not to scream, you stuck your hand out again and a taxi finally arrived around 8 minutes later.

Opening the door, you caught a glimpse of the driver from the back; a simple cream sweater that seem to hang off him and a buzz cut. Unloading all the bags on the seat, you closed the door heading towards the other side, ready with the address when suddenly the taxi moved forward.

Frowning slightly, you dismissed it almost immediately as there was a a line of cars honking behind you. Reaching for the door handle again, you were shocked when the taxi kept moving ahead, you tapped the glass a couple of times till you were almost jogging to keep up, and then it rounded the corner, driving off. The silence stretched and buzzed in your brain, as you blinked a couple of times dumbly. The driver barely even turned back to see that you were not even inside; and all the cupcakes! All your hard work for the fundraiser - down the drain…

Disheveled from the wind and dust flying everywhere as you struggled to control your tears; you sat on the sidewalk outside your apartment building, squeezing the bridge of your nose. Taking deep gulps of air, you considered your options till you remembered you still had your purse on you. Ignoring a few jeering catcalls from stragglers, you hurriedly opened the taxi app on your phone, dialling the customer service number. Within seconds, they transferred you to the driver after you gave the plate number.

‘Good Morning, Erin’s GoDrive. Chris here.’ He sounded almost bored yet there was the underlying notion of him gritting his teeth. 

‘What is so good about this morning? I booked your taxi to pick me up, and you showed up, and then left! I even tried to stop you. I hadn’t even gotten in yet, and all my stuff is in the back seat right now and I’m in a really big hurry and there are kids depending on me, and you just drove off without even seeing wether I got in!’ Wailing the last part, you began crying, barely hearing him frantically trying to placate you in a rather deep, gravelly voice like he hadn’t used it for some time.

*

Chris drove as a fast as he could, struggling to comfort the still sobbing woman on the phone. How could he have been so careless as to not look behind? Turning around, he saw 5-6 bags of pale yellow bags, each packed to the brim with something red and white. Luckily, as he turned the corner and braked hard; none of the contents went flying forward. Getting out, he stopped in his tracks as he took a good look at the woman on the sidewalk.

She had on an outfit that seemed to cling yet sit delicately on her curves and it was slightly distracting seeing so much of her bare legs. He quietly helped her up, offering a warm hand as she gathered her bag and jean jacket, sniffling a small thank you, as he opened the door for her. 

Once she slid in, quietly giving him the address, she checked the contents of the bags. Taking out a plastic box, she opened it and took out a cupcake. The moan she gave when the cake hit her tongue had him constantly checking her out in the rear view mirror. Damn, she was really beautiful, and as his eyes raked down further to latch onto her mouth, _really hot_.

*

You could feel the burn of his gaze on you as you bent forward, knowing your cleavage was popping out but you couldn’t give a damn; you were so late there was no point heading to the fundraiser. You would just apologise to the kids the next day. The cupcakes luckily were salvaged and would still taste great a day later, provided you didn’t sad binge them all.

Burying your hands in your hair, you stared at the fabric tight at the apex of your thighs till you finally realised there was a hole, a rather nice huge hole for anyone to see that you were wearing barely nothing underneath. Looking up, you could see the sunlight glinting off light scruff he was sporting, accentuating the sharp lines of his jaw. You quietly admitted to yourself, that the day didn’t exactly suck, not when you had a really good distraction in front of you.

His jaw clenched as you leaned back, the thin strap of your romper sliding off your shoulder to reveal more golden kissed skin. Molten grey-blue stared back at you when you sighed heavily and reached your arms back, thrusting your chest out to unzip the now offending fabric on your skin.

‘What are you doing? Are you alright, miss?’ He actually sounded genuinely concerned, despite him leaving you but he did apologise for that, a lot.

‘Nah, I’m just gonna change if you don’t mind staring ahead.’ Motioning him to stay still, there was a small pause and then he nodded, but not before reaching behind to grab a bottle of water, brushing his hand across your calf, murmuring an apology but you caught the dark glint in his eyes at the sight of you. He chugged the entire bottle, grateful for the cool liquid against his dry mouth.

_This passenger was trouble, personified._

A hint of a smirk on your lips, you told him to take you to a bed and breakfast, almost 30km away, insisting it was worth it; that the breakfast there was _divine_. Noting the clench in his jaw at those words, he merely nodded as you waited patiently for him to enter the highway. Spreading your legs, you very slowly peeled off the other strap, shimmying out of the romper while he resolutely stared ahead, his hands white against the wheel. 

Fuck me, he was sinfully gorgeous, as she felt the familiar soft gush soaking her stupid underwear. You could almost taste victory. Yes. Yes. YES. The last thought came out in a hiss, as you adjusted the dress you pulled on, turning your back to him. ‘Can you help zip me up?’

He looked over in the rearview mirror only to nearly swerve off course at the sight of your tattooed back, the purple flowers itching to be kissed and licked. ‘Jesus, kitten, give a man some warning next time. Lemme find a good place to pull over.’

The longer you waited as he continued driving, the harder you found it to concentrate. How would he smell when you took him in your mouth? Earthy, raw, masculine - all of the above? Was his muscles hard and real or just for show? What would his beard feel like between your legs - scratchy, soft, both? The longer you sat, the air conditioned air blowing over your bare back, the more drenched you got, just thinking what could be done to speed this up. 

Glancing out of the window, you realised you were very close to the bed and breakfast, but he was heading down a different lane. ‘Where are we going? The B & B that’s way…’

There was sudden influx of sexual tension as he slowly turned to the rear view mirror, his eyes boring into yours and your hand came down. ‘I know, but it seems you’re in a hurry and I’m starving right now. Can’t wait, so I’m heading to a different place where I can get served fast.’

You felt your heart punt hard, mouth dry when you came to a small clearing, and not a soul was to be seen. ‘Get in front.’

‘Huh?’ Your head snapped up to meet his dark gaze head on.

‘Get. In. Front.’ He bit out the words, his muscles bunching underneath the thin sweater. Clamouring forward, you hooked a leg over the centre console and froze, when a rather cool, thick finger slid into your drenched folds, his groan reverberating through you as he slid in another finger as you gasped, minutely shifting your hips back and forth, reveling in the slight burn. 

He withdrew his fingers, hand slick with your arousal, and you stared, almost bewitched by the sensuality of it. Stuffing the fingers in his mouth, he sucked off your juices, moaning like a kid in a candy store while the other hand reached to get the other leg over, till you were on your knees, one on the leather seat and the other pushing against the joystick, your arms in front of you, one on the dashboard for support, as he increased the air conditioning, the air blowing straight on your nipples, making you squeal and whimper.

Flipping the dress up, he caressed the globes of your ass with a large hand, before coming down on the muscled flesh with a resounding crack. Your head snapped up, as your back arched almost pushing your ass into his face as you mewled once. ‘You taste so sweet, but act like a brat, and I’ll treat you like one. Take of your clothes in front of anyone but me, and I will leave you high and dry. Get that, kitten?’

You could feel his hot breath against your pussy, knew he could see it clenching and dripping when he growled deeply, plunging in four fingers, the burn so good you couldn’t help but hiss, pulsing around his fingers, you could even feel the ring that adorned those gorgeous hands. 

They seemed so delicate and graceful, long and thick when you saw them, but inside of you, one finger crooked just slightly to rub against the spot, and you were squirting in his face, not even aware when the orgasm came and hit you like a tidal wave as he fucked you senseless with his fingers, slurping up your cum coating your thighs and ass.

‘You didn’t answer me kitten. I want an answer.’ In your haze, you registered what he was asking you, but you shook your head, whispering, ‘I…understand, taxi guy. No other but you.’ 

Laying your head down on the seat, ass still in his face, completely sopping wet but drying quickly due to the air conditioning, he couldn’t help let out a small huff of surprise. How trusting were you?

Gently putting you upright, he covered you with your jean jacket, noting the satisfied smile on your face before putting the car in reverse, edging out of the secluded lane to join back the main road to the B&B. 

Carrying you out carefully, he got a room, ignoring the amused expression on the owner’s face as she yelled after them, ‘Be sure to open the windows! The view’s great with an ass like that.’ Cackling at her own joke, she shook her head as he ran up, taking the stairs two at a time. Gently undressing you then himself, he got in with you in the shower, as you stood shakily, one hand supporting you as he lathered up the loofah, soaping you up, then handing the scrub to you so you could do the same to him. 

All of a sudden you burst out giggling as you washed his chest, burying your face in the crook of his elbow. He looked at you bemused, ‘What happened?’

You shook your head, eyes full of mirth as you looked up at him. ‘It’s just, you ruined my day, then made it loads better. Like, what are you?’

Snorting, he took the shower head, rinsing off the soap from your body, hand on your hip in an almost bruising grip as the water sluiced down your curves, the hidden planes and dips. Rinsing himself off quick, he lifted you up, legs automatically crossing around his waist as he walked from the small bathroom to the window, setting you against the edge, before sliding into you, both of you hissing at the stretch of his thick cock inside your pussy. You could literally feel every ridge when you clenched around him, squeezing like a velvet glove.

‘So, I’m yours now. A kept woman, with 5 bags of red velvet cupcakes sitting in the back of your taxi.’ You teased him as he growled at you, nipping your throat while rummaging in the folds of your dress flung on the table. Pulling out your phone, he typed a few characters before handing the phone to you, beginning a brutal pace as you held on tight, whimpering.

“Do you want something better? Here’s my number.” 


End file.
